Yours
by ElizaMitchell
Summary: Cuddling. Names. Michelle falling asleep on Tony. Post-Day 4 AU.


**_A/N: More Post-Day 4 AU preggers!Michelle fluff. Reviews are always nice. :)_**

* * *

><p>Tony Almeida's first thought when he saw his wife enter the living room, twenty-three weeks pregnant and wearing his grey Chicago Cubs t-shirt, was that she had never looked more beautiful.<p>

It was the end of a long, uneventful day of meetings and they had just finished eating the dinner he had made before she decided to go change into something comfortable. Now, seeing her barefoot and pregnant in nothing but his own shirt had a strange way of turning him on.

He strolled over to her and kissed her cheek before beginning to lead her over to the couch. "Hey, sweetheart. How're you feeling?"

Michelle smiled. She adored how genuinely concerned her husband always was for her and their baby's well-being. "I'm fine, honey. Thanks."

"Come, siddown." He lowered himself onto the sofa and pulled her down into his lap, grinning at the extra effort the action required compared to a few months ago. He switched the TV on before setting the remote down beside them and sliding his hands under Michelle's — well, his — shirt and up her back. In smooth, gentle motions he willed the tense knots away with his fingers.

"Mmm..." she sighed contently and leaned further against him. "S'nice..."

He continued working over her exhausted muscles for a few more minutes before wrapping his arms around her tightly and pressing worshipping kisses into her hair.

The comfort of his embrace and dull noise from the television had almost lulled her to sleep before she felt a nibble at her ear, followed by a trail of kisses up her neck that soon reached her face. A kiss was stolen from her lips as she opened her eyes and she felt his hand at the back of her head, gently pulling her face into his as their lips locked once more. She groaned, more out of exhaustion than desire, and proceeded to carefully angle her head away from her oblivious husband as he continued tasting whatever part of her was in reach.

"Tony."

"Mmm?"

"Sweetheart, can we maybe just cuddle tonight? I'm... I'm not really in the mood."

He pulled back just enough to see her face, raising an eyebrow as he let out a low chuckle, clearly amused. "That's not like you."

"I know. I'm sorry." She smiled weakly. "Your baby's tuckering me out."

He grinned widely at that, settling for a light peck on the cheek as Michelle leaned back against his chest.

"Speaking of..." His hand came up to scratch lightly at his face, revealing a hint of uncertainty. "Have we, uh... Have we thought about any names yet?"

A tingle of excitement rose up inside Michelle. Truth be told, she had considered broaching the subject of names to Tony for a while now, but feared it might be a little soon. The baby was still months away, and they were anxious enough at the prospect of becoming first-time parents to begin with. She wanted to know he was ready before she started such an important conversation. On top of that, she really did have a name in mind, but she wasn't sure how he might react to the suggestion.

Relieved, she nodded. "Actually..." She looked down at her fingers and fidgeted. "There is this one name I've been thinking about lately."

"Oh, yeah?" Blissfully unaware of her hesitancy, Tony nuzzled his face into her shoulder. "And what name would that be?"

She waited for him to gaze back up at her before holding his eyes and casting him a lopsided smile. "Yours."

Holding her breath, she watched his face for any indication that her response had registered. His eyes widened and his head tilted slightly as he studied her, trying to gauge whether or not she was serious. "Michelle..." Finally an incredulous, broad smile worked its way across his face and he doubted how he could ever possibly love his Michelle more than he did in that moment. He intertwined his fingers with hers, resting their joined hands on her growing belly. "Anthony Jr., huh?"

She nodded, giggling softly, and lifted their hands to her lips to kiss his knuckles. "I just thought..." She shrugged. "I thought it would be nice for him to be named after his daddy. But I mean, if you don't..."

"No, Michelle..." If he was ever against the idea, it was only because he felt he didn't deserve it. He hadn't always been the best husband, they both knew that, and there were times when he wondered why she had ever come back to him. He didn't understand how she could possibly love him as much as he loved her. And now here they were, picking a name for their baby, and she had her heart set on his. "Thank you. If you really like it..."

"I do." She absentmindedly stroked her thumb across his. "He loves you already, you know."

He beamed. "Yeah?"

"Mhmm." She shifted in his lap so the back of her head was against his neck and closed her eyes.

"How can you tell?"

"Well, when you moved your hand to my stomach, he started kicking hard. And he likes your voice..." She craned her neck to kiss his face and grinned. "Almost as much as I do. I think he's excited to see you, Tony."

His heart swelled with pride as he caressed her new tummy through the cotton of his shirt. "I'm excited to see you too, little guy."

"Anthony," she corrected sweetly. "Little Anthony."

"Anthony," he repeated.

Fighting the nearly debilitating urge to kiss her until they were both breathless — only because she was so tired — he gave her hand one last squeeze before letting her drift off into unconsciousness.

_Anthony_.

He couldn't help but smile to himself. Michelle, his wife, was carrying a part of him inside her at that very  
>moment. A part of him that would not only share his DNA, but his own name. In just a few months there would be a third little person cuddling with them on the couch. Their precious little boy who would always be theirs to love and hold and protect. Their little Anthony.<p>

Amidst the initial surprise and joy of the moment, he'd all but forgotten how they had yet to choose a middle name for their son. He sighed, realizing that without a doubt, 'Jack' would make the top of the list. At the end of the day, he owed far more than he cared to admit to Jack Bauer.

He gazed down at his sleeping better half and pressed a soft kiss to her closed eyelid, her eyelashes tickling his face. "You're gonna be the best mother, sweetheart," he whispered. "I can't wait."

With that, Tony gathered his fragile wife and unborn son into his arms and carried them to bed. He set Michelle down gently, stripped down to his boxers and climbed in beside her. Once he had pulled the sheets over their bodies, his arm came around her waist — he never really slept unless she was in his arms — and he shifted so her head was tucked safely into the crook of his neck, right under his chin. His other hand rested on the soft skin of her bare leg.

He smiled down at the round belly pressing into his own flat one. Life couldn't be more perfect. He had his beautiful wife, he had his baby son, and he had something that no one from that point on could ever take away from him.

Happiness.


End file.
